tsuna's new life
by leylake90
Summary: Tsuna was a high school boy, but one day changed his life when he became something he never believed in. What does his parents do and why did they never tell him and who are those 6 handome and beautifull men?. well care to find out ? Harem X tsuna Acrobaleno X tsuna ( all the acrobaleno are in adult form )
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a new story of mine KHB

i do not own KHB just write a story about them.

Acrobaleno X 27 ( yaoi, smut, harem)

Later chapters: guardian's, varia, gesso family and cozart family

( ohho tsune is gonna be a little slut all right ;p)

If you not like it don't read it

summary: Tsuna is an ordinary boy living while his parents are working, not knowing that he is not human. He began to feel weird and sees that he began to change, also he will get a phonecall from his parents that 6 person's are going to come soon to live with him. What will happen with the cute beautifull brunette and what will it come to in the end?

Chapter 1

Tsuna woke up when his clock rang at 6:30 pm, the beautifull brunette with gravity brown hair, beautifull big full brown eyes, peachy lips and a slender feminine body was streching himself out before going out of bed and into the bathroom with his school uniform.

When he walked 15 min laater out of the bathroom cleaned up, he took the stair's down to the kitchen and began to make his breakfast and his bento. When everything was ready, he began to feel more and more weirder and didn't know what is happening. He became yesterday 16 years old and then all those weird things in his body began to surface, he thaught with a little sleep that it would be gone but no it began to go stronger and stronger. He walked to the bathroom to brush his theeth became he forgot.

He looked at the mirror because it was clean from the mist of the water he began to scream HIIEEEEEE!, what he saw he coudn't believe, his eyes where sluttish red, his body more feminine and he grew a pair of horn's in one night ! not to forget he felt something slapping his ass as he looked he could see a tail, he blinked and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Tsuna woke up from the bathroom floor, he stood up looking scared into the mirror again thinking it was all a dream, he saw his new appearance and began to run to the phone down the hallway. He spin the number of his mother and he heard his mother's voice " hello Nana sawada speaking" and tsuna opend his mounth and his soft and melodic feminine voice began to speak " mother ! i i i have horn's and a tail and my eyes are red ! what to do what to do !".

His mother sqealed as she was happy " ooooh ! tsu-chan finally! youre the same as me and daddy know you came into youre heritage!". Tsuna looked suprised and asked " wait mother don't tell me you and father also have horn's and a tail ?" his mother chuckeld as she said " why yes tsu-chan where demon's so of course we have horns and a tail we where never human to begin with".

Tsuna posed as he was in taught screaming " noooooo! my normal life i cant go to school anymore not like this " tsuna woke up from his tought's and said " but mother i don't know how to change everything back and all and i feel really weird mother !" his mother laughed softly as she said " well of course dear im a succubus while youre father is a very strong achdemon, he come from the royal family of the vongola youre the next head to have the throne of the demon world sweety" As tsuna was progressing it we breathed several times in and out.

He said to his mother " but i can't go to school today and other day's because i have a tail and horns and red eyes" his mother chuckeld and said " im glad that you called wanted to call you earlier 6 friends of youre father are coming to stay with you they will tell you everything how to regain youre human appearance, they underway know have fun tsuna there very handsome !". And so tsuna wainted dumbfoulded for the other's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Tsuna was walking up and down the hallway thinking about his heritage, he came to accept it bit by bit, he hears the bell ringing of the frontdoor. Als he walks to the frontdoor he opens it and there stand 6 handsome sexy men with a small smile watching him. Coming up from his dazement tsuna let the 6 men in and said with his soft melodic and feminine voice " welcome to the sawada residence my name is tsuna, my mother told me you where coming so i was expecting all of you.

As Tsuna gives them his bright smile, the other six men look suprised at seeing a cute, sexy feminine boy with beautifull gravity brown hair and big round red eyes, two beautifull horn's and a cute tail. They look him from up and down as they give him their mafioso smiles they begin to introduce them selfs.

A man came forward with a purple leather suit and helmet, he pulled the helmet of his head as she looks at the brunette and smiled seductivly, the man had purple hair, face with make up and piercings in his face he opens his mounth a strong and seductive voice said " nice to meet you tsuna my name is skull im the archdemon of immortality". He stepped back.

Then a second man came forward a white labcoat, green shirt, green hair he smiled calculating at tsuna while he opens his mounth and a male and seductive voice said " greetings tsuna my name is verde im the archdemon of scieny. As he steppend back another man came forward.

A man with a blue cape over his eyes, tsuna looks down and saw he was floating a bit, the face was half hidden except the two traingle tattoo's on his cheeks, he smiled seductivly as he said with a mysterious and seductive voice " hello tsuna my name is viper, but i liked to be callen mamnom im the archdemon of illusion" as he stepped back another man came into vieuw.

It's a blond male with blue eyes, a handsome face he smiled seductivly as tsune saw further he had a soldier outfit on and a bandana with number 1 on he began to spoke with a manly and seductive voice " greetings tsuna kora, my name is colonello kora, im the archdemon of combat kora" as he steppend back another man came forward.

Tsuna looked at the man he had a beautifull face long black hair braided, chinese red shirt, white pants and chinese shoes on he smiled seductivly, as he bowed his head he began to speak in a strong and seductive voice " ni hoa tsuna my name is fon and im the archdemon of culture and tranquilety" he stepped back as the last male came forward.

Tsuna looked up and down the last male, as the male looked he was checking him out he chuckeld darkly, as he flipped his feldora head up a little so tsuna can see his black eyes, handsome pale face, black spiked hair and the curly sideburns, a black suit and a green cameleon on his feldora head, he smiled dark and seductive he opens his mouth and a dark and seductive voice said " ciaossu my name is reborn im the archdemon of darkness" as he stepped back with the other's they came looking bck up and down tsuna as they looked at each other thinking the same thought.

" he is so cute and innocent and sooo adorable that we want to stain him " they are thinking when they hear a melodic soft feminine voice " euhmm would you all like to sit and eat some dinner, then i will show you your rooms.

As they said around the table, and began to eat the looked suprised that they could eat sutch a nice and delicous dinner skull looked up and said " well tsuna you sure know how to cook and to clean i see youre ready to become a housewife instead of a king" he smiled as he kept eating.

Tsuna blushed a bit as he looked over at every man his thaughts began to run their own couse " wow there very handsome sexy and seductive they should be great in bed and fine mates" as he hear his thaught he began to go red and his body get a warm feeling. Then he began to imagine dirty thaughts about those men as he shaked his head softly, as he stood up with a red face and said with his soft, melodic and feminine voice " excuse me im gonna clean up know". But the men all knew what the innocent brunette was thinking as they smiled knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Please revieuw my new story of KHR

It's an all 27 harem fanfic everybody will get a piece of seductive and sexy tuna fish

stay tuned ;)

Chapter 4

After cleaning up the table and doing the dishes, he looked up at the six men as tsuna said " euhmm follow me we have 6 bedroom's so i will give you one eatch a bedroom and you can decorate it how you wishes. As the men looked at the bedroom's colonello said ' well they are big kora good because i like big rooms kora', reborn looked at him with an annoying face saying to colonello " hmf we all like big bedroom's ' then he looked at tsuna as he gives him his dark and seductive smile " but we all don't mind to share youre bedroom with you you know" as tsuna heard that he became as red as a tomato as his body shiver's a little thinking about it he smiled softly" ah well my room is a little smaller then yours so we woudn't fit".

As he guided his new house mates to the room he go backd own the stairs to sit in the living room watching some tv, he heard two pair of footsteps coming down as he turned around he could see it was fon and mammon, fon smiled as he said " is it ok if we may sit next to you ?" tsuna looked at them and gave them his bright and cute smile with a littel seductive and sexyness in he said " sure you may sit beside me i don't mind".

As fon said on his right side, mammon sat on his left fon saw that something was bothering tsune he asked " what's wrong tsuna are you still concerned with youre horns and tail and that you maybe can't go back to school ?" tsuna nodded a bit and said " that's one of the reason's but there i another you see i have this warm and high feeling in my body what i do the warm feeling doesn't go away and i can't sleep that well bcause of it, i dn't know what to do".

As mammon and fon looked at eatch other they looked back at tsuna with a smile on their faces mammom said "well tsuna youre half incubus the feeling that you feel is that you need energie to feed yourself and the problem is it's sexual energie that you need then youre horns and tail go away" as tsuna heard all that he thaught " well know the problems starts".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Tsuna walked up the stairs, thinking about the conversation between him mammon and fon and what he need to do to let his tail and horns hide.

As he was thinking about it while going to his room he bumped up to someone as he looked up he saw the black suited man with a feldora as he looked up at his dak eyes, he blushes a bit because like the other's the man was sexy, darken handsome to begin with.

As tsuna bowed down he said " sorry reborn i was deep in taught didn't saw you " as tsuna heard a dark chuckle he looked up as he saw a hand circkling around his waist as he was pulled against reborn's strong chest as rebonr said " hmmm youre giving off a delicious smell, i feel that youre hunger and that youre in youre mating season. A mating season for an incubus last for 2 moth's did you know that, that's how incubusses find their mates".

As tsuna blushes hard he said " well i know fon told me about it but i can hang on to it thx you for telling me". As he looses himself ut of reborn embrace he walked to his room and closes his door. As he put on his own pyjama he crawls between the sheet's and fall in sleep. As he begin to toss and turn his body began to feel heated and he began to sweat, skull who was going for a drink heard the noises in tsuna's room as he opens the door he sees the boy toss and turn, as he walked to the bed he sit on it as he wakes tsuna up and said " tsuna wake up you where dreaming".

As tsuna woke up, he looked at skull, as he was thinking every man in the house was very handsome and sexy as he looks at skull his eyes become a little oranje he said to skull" skull you need to do somthing for me, lean in closer so i can say it to you" as skull leaned in closer he said " yes tsuna what do you need me to do" then tsuna's eyes glow bright oranje as he said " have sex with me skull"

as skull prossed the question tsuna pullen skull down to him as skull lips touches his he began to kiss skull hard, as skull his eyes began to wide, he opens his mounth so tsuna can kiss him better and they where kissing who would be dominant, skull won the battle as they undressed themselfs with a quick movement.

When they where both naked, skull pulls himself against tsuna as he began to kiss tsuna's neck en goes down to his chest. As he came to tsuna's nippels he began to suck the one nipple as he caresses the other with his finger's. Tsuna's moans as he said " ngggg skull hurry i want to feel you".

As skull hears tsuna's slutty and sexy voice his cock stay's rockhard, as he go down further, he comes to tsuna's cock, he began to lick the rip softly as he began to suck on it.

as he hears tsuna moan's his name he takes a bottle of lube from out of his suit, he put three finger's full with lube as he insert's one fingr in tsuna's tight hole, he began to go up and down a bit. As tsuna feel the finger going in he looks at skull and said " it doesn't hurt it's just a little un pleasant but go on i need it ". As skull put in his second finger, tsuna's eyes began to tear a little up. As he siccor's his finger's inside tsuna to losses his tight hole he put in the third finger as he pumped tsuna's cock to put pleasure infront of the pain.

As he said to tsuna " tsuna are you all right ?" as he hit the prostat with his finger's tsuna bucked his hips giving skull the signal he hit his prostat so skull hit the little nub the whle time with his finger's as tsuna moaned loud "" ooohh oooh please skull more give me more". As skull hears the seductive and slutty voice, he puls out his three fingers ad he lined his cock at tsuna's ass and he thrust in in one movement. Tsuna moans loud as the tears fell, skull let tsuna rest as tsuna wiggel' with his hips giving a signal that skull may move.

As skull began to move he said " god tsuna you feel soo good and tight plus warm inside" he began to thrust slowly against tsuna's prostat as tsuna said " god skull harder give it to me harder" so skull began to move faster and faster as his and tsuna's moans mix togheter as they both felt that they where goinc to cum soon, they both move faster as tsuna' came with skull his name out of his mounth his seed splashes on his chest while skull moans tsna's name and came deep inside tsuna he lay him next to him, both glowing from the after match as he pulls tsuna in his arm's feeling that the boy looked up at him and smiled he said ' thx you skull you helped me with youre energy and youre good in bed youre one of the perfect mates for me may i mark you somewhere on youre body" as skull think about it he looked down and smiled " sure mark me on the arm i don't mind having a cute, sexy, seductive male ad my mate". And so tsuna marked skull on his arm with his symbol and then the two of them fell a sleep.

Not knowing that on the other side of the door 5 other males heard everything and smiled darkly as they said " hmmfff stupid lackey got first but good move damn" fon looke dat him and smiled " well skull was always smart and he knew that tsuna needed the energy and the sex. The blode looked at them both as he said " who do you think will be next kora ?. Verde said like " only time will tell colonello", as mammon put up his shoulders. All the men go back to their bed chamber's thinking a plan to be the next one.


End file.
